sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Crucifixed
"Crucifixed" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' sixty-third episode overall. Summary After confronting Juice about his betrayal of the club, Jax offers him a path to redemption. Avenging Opie's death proves difficult when one of the perpetrators turns up under the protection of the Grim Bastards, leading to a disagreement between Jax and Bobby. As Gemma attempts to get closer to Clay, Tara performs one last favour for Otto—with bloody results. Plot Jax continues following Juice late at night. He watches as Juice pulls up to his house to find Sheriff's deputies waiting for him. They're taking him in for the attack at Unser's. At the garage, Gemma and Chibs catch up. She says there's probably nothing happening with Nero. Chibs thinks Clay still loves her. Bobby pulls up after talking to Jax, there to brief Chibs. Chibs thinks Gemma is a little bit lost. At home, the quiet gets to Tara so she makes noise to wake the baby up so she can pick him up and cuddle him back to sleep. Juice is brought to Roosevelt at the station. Roosevelt immediately tells Juice that Jax knows he's the rat and he has to get out of town. He explains that Jax figured it out himself and apologizes. Juice leaves without saying anything. At the club, Chibs is up to speed on Juice and the RICO charge. He thinks the club is falling apart. Jax assures Chibs he sees an end in sight. Chibs confesses he knew the leverage Roosevelt had on Juice, that his dad was black. Jax and Bobby can't believe that's what Juice wanted to protect. "Maybe it's time we change a few bylaws," Jax says. They decide Juice isn't a threat, they'll watch him then bring it to the table. "Let him hang himself," Jax says. Tara wakes Jax up in the morning. She's going to try to see Otto again. Juice is in the living room playing with Abel, waiting for Jax. Juice opens right up by saying Roosevelt told him Jax knows. Jax tells him Bobby and Chibs know, too. Juice explains the deal he was offered, that the feds would only take the Sons that were actually present at the buy. He protests that he was trying to protect the club. Jax guesses that Miles caught Juice stealing the coke. "Do you want to earn your way back in? A pardon? It means you do everything I tell you to do and I make sure your betrayal never hits the table, that it stays between us," Jax says. "Yes, of course," Juice says. Jax wants Clay. Juice tells him Frankie said Clay was behind everything and that the Nomads stole a safe from Clay's house but gave him back all the legal stuff. Jax wants Juice to find the documents to prove Clay is a traitor and murderer. Juice tells him Clay knows about RICO, too. "It's a simple choice, you help me bring Clay down or you lose your patch. And I think you know what killing another member gets you," Jax says. Juice agrees. The prospects wait outside the prison and follow a large inmate as he gets discharged. Tara meets with Karen Dunhill (Tara Summers), the woman from Providence Hospital in Portland, who makes her a job offer. Margaret sits in, she helped make it happen. She gives Tara a few days to think it over. At the garage, Jax orders Gemma to find out where Clay is. A nervous Jacob Hale (Jeff Kober) drops by, the vote on Charming Heights is going his way. He brought information on the development for Jax to give to an unnamed investor. Jax's other conditions: they get the contract on the Charming Heights maintenance vehicles, and subsidized housing for Lyla and Opie's kids. Tig reports on the inmate, Randy Hightower, one of the inmates who beat Opie to death. Jax doesn't tell Bobby or Chibs why he was meeting with Hale and lies about seeing Juice. At the prison, Tara goes in to see Otto. He tells her he hasn't cried the way he did with her yesterday since he was a kid. "I'll make my part of RICO go away," he says. He wants one more thing, an ornate gold and silver crucifix from his mother that he gave to LuAnne. He just wants to wear it for a few minutes, but it has to be today because his blood work will come back soon and the prison will know there's nothing wrong with him and no reason for Tara to see him. In another area of the prison, Clay goes to visit the same older guy, Lenny "The Pimp" Janowitz (Sonny Barger) who already told Jax that Otto was talking to the feds. Clay processes that Jax knew. Unser swings by Gemma in the office at her behest. He had to move his trailer, so she tells him he can park it in the garage's yard. She tells him what he already knows, that Clay is behind the Nomad attacks and Jax wants proof. Jax, Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Filthy Phil meet up with the prospects outside a bar. There are bikes parked out back, and the Sons recognize them. T.O. Cross (Michael Beach) with the Lodi Grim Bastards club is inside with his guys. He knows Hightower who just paid T.O.'s club to protect him. Plus he's T.O.'s cousin. Bobby says they'll buy the contract out and T.O. is explaining it's not that simple when Hightower (Winston James Francis) walks in and, thinking they sold him out, opens fire. He gets in his SUV and drives off. Jax stands in front of the charging car and fires, but he doesn't slow down. Chib's yanks Jax out of the way and fires some rounds after the ex-inmate. Hightower hits a Son's bike as he drives off, and they all fall over like dominos. After, T.O. explains he didn't know Hightower was involved in Opie's death. The Sons demand to know where he is, but T.O. doesn't want to turn over a relative. Jax isn't feeling reasonable but Bobby pulls everybody aside to remind them the clubs have been allies for 20 years. Jax suggests T.O. let the Sons talk to Hightower to find out who the other guys who killed Opie are. He promises they'll beat Hightower, but will let him live. T.O. agrees to let them know when he finds Hightower. Unser drops in on Roosevelt with "the last piece of the puzzle." Outside the prison, Gemma pulls up to meet Tara. She has LuAnne's crucifix from storage. Gemma digs for more information, but Tara only says she's volunteering at the prison. Clay meets alone with the Galindo cartel, Luis (Benito Martinez) and Romeo (Danny Trejo) and mentions the RICO case. Clay wants to know how they got Jax to turn around on running guns and let him live. He guesses they're with the government. "I think Jax is pushing to kill the RICO leverage you got. If that happens, I go away, and the guns go away and you go away," he says, saying Jax is going through Otto. Clay wants protection and offers to be a connection with Galen for the guns. They want the club to stay in play, minus Jax. Clay objects, but they don't give him a choice. Jax meets alone with Damon Pope (Harold Perrineau), with the information on Charming Heights, a three-phrase residential community. Pope is impressed with Jax that the mayor owes him and he's thinking beyond the street. "There's only one thing standing in the way of our growing partnership," Pope says, Tig, for running down his daughter. Jax tells Pope he found out Clay was the one behind the attacks. Jax promises when he brings Clay down, Pope can have Tig. He promises it'll be soon. Pope knows they're looking for Hightower and tells Jax where to find him. The Sons head there and find T.O. and three Bastards. T.O. says Pope and the guards set up the beating and Hightower barely knew the other guys. T.O. is hesitant to let them near his cousin, but Jax gives his word they won't kill him. Hightower sees them coming and runs. But he's big and slow and Jax pulls his gun and chases him down. Hightower has a gun, but as everyone catches up, T.O. assures him the Sons just want to talk. He gives them the names Aldo Smith, Vox and Mace. He swears it's all he knows. Chibs silently checks with Jax, then pulls out his suppressed pistol and, echoing Opie's final words, "I got this," shoots Hightower through the back of the head. As T.O. protests that Jax gave his word, Jax reminds T.O. he did, too -- that he would deliver Hightower, and he didn't. "Who the hell are you?" T.O. asks Jax. Bobby appears to be thinking the same thing. Back at the club, Bobby tells Jax what he did was wrong and hurts all of them. "You may be right, but you didn't see the pleasure in that animal's face when he caved in Opie's skull. We did!" Jax shouts. Chibs assures Jax he did what he had to do. "Things are going to get bloody, brother. I'm not sure if Bobby's going to be able to roll with it. I need to know that I have you in my corner," Jax says. Chibs is upset Jax would even ask. "I love you, kid. Understand?" Chibs says. Juice rifles through Clay's things at his house looking for the legal documents. He finds a silver Colt .45 pistol in a gun case, likely the one Clay used to kill the Nomads, but has to hide it as Clay comes back. Clay tells Juice he couldn't have gotten through the past month without him. He confesses to doing some "heinous" things. He's exhausted and asks Juice to watch his back. Gemma drops by with groceries. Clay hugs Juice as he leaves. Clay goes over to Gemma and runs his hands on her back. She steels herself against his touch, but turns around and lets him kiss her hand. When he goes to kiss her, she suggests they go home. In the prison, Otto asks Tara to put the crucifix around his neck. He asks her to put it under his shirt. He asks for a minute alone to pray. When Tara leaves, he buzzes for the nurse, Pamela (Karina Logue), and demands to go back to his cell. They are taking him when Tara comes back and asks what they're doing. An orderly has already freed Otto's hand and it's too late. He knocks the orderly out and bashes the nurse's face against the wall. Tara can only scream helplessly as she watches. Otto takes out the crucifix as she begs him not to hurt the nurse. "Sons live, Redwood bleeds," he says as he plunges the crucifix into the nurse's jugular over and over again. Finally, guards come and pull him off her and take Otto away, but the damage is done. Back at the garage, Jax notices Unser's mobile home has moved in. Juice tells Jax he didn't find anything at Clay's. He asks what happens to Clay when he finds the papers. "The same thing that happens to you if you don't find it," Jax says menacingly. Unser and Jax catch up quickly. "Three down, one to go," Unser says. Back home, Gemma comes out in silk pajamas and is surprised Clay is still dressed. "I know how bad I hurt us, Gemma. I guess I'm just surprised I'm even back here at all," Clay says. He tells her the only good that came out of the chaos he created is that it showed him the only thing he cared about was her. He tells her he doesn't want to be there unless it's really something she wants. "I can't handle losing you twice," he says and in response she kisses him. Roosevelt sits in his Jeep outside Jax's house. He doesn't understand how Juice is still untouched. Jax tells Roosevelt he'll deal with Juice. Roosevelt asks what's going to happen to Clay. "I'm not going to let this one end up dead in the back of a Ford," Roosevelt says. "I'm open to suggestions," Jax says. Jax comes home to find Tara smoking a joint at the table. She tells him Otto reversed his RICO statement by killing a nurse -- the Feds will have to throw out his testimony. She tells him she brought him the crucifix. "He had it all planned, Jax. He saved the MC, but he needed to hurt you," she says. "He made me an accessory to murder." Jax says, "Babe, I'm not going to let that happen. We're going to get through this like we do everything else," "That's what scares me the most," she says. Church meetings (not technically a church meeting) (Chibs sits down) Bobby: I filled him in on Juice and RICO. Jax: I had no choice, brother. The secret protected the MC. I'm sorry. Chibs: I get it. Well, shit. It's all falling apart, ain't it, Jackie? Turning to shit! Jax: Not for long. I see an end. Chibs: I got something I gotta tell you. I knew about the leverage Roosevelt had on Juice. I didn't want to say anything, but I didn't think he would give us up. Jax: What is it? Chibs: His old man's black. Bobby: You gotta be kidding me. Chibs: No. There's no paperwork. Idiot didn't know any better. (Bobby scoffs) Jax: Maybe it's time we change a few bylaws. Chibs: Amen. So, what do we do with Juice? Bobby: Take him to the club. Jax (shakes head): Not yet. All the shit we're trying to change, we already had 3 members turn on the club. Word gets out about a rat, it is gonna spook our new alliances, and blow back on everything we're trying to do. Bobby: He's not really a threat. We watch him, wait 'til it settles. Chibs: Yeah, and then what? Jax: Then we bring it to the table. Let him hang himself. ---- Deaths Unnamed Grim Bastard - Shot by Randall Hightower in bar. Randall Hightower - Shot in head by Chibs. Pamela Toric - Stabbed in the neck repeatedly by Otto Delaney. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Danny Trejo as Romero 'Romeo' Parada *Benito Martinez as Luis Torres *Rockmond Dunbar as Eli Roosevelt *Harold Perrineau as Damon Pope *Sonny Barger as Lenny 'The Pimp' Janowitz Guest stars *David Labrava as Happy *Jeff Kober as Jacob Hale Jr. *Michael Beach as T.O. Cross *Tara Summers as Karen Dunhill *McNally Sagal as Margaret Murphy *Walter Wong as Chris 'V-Lin' Von Lin *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Karina Logue as Nurse Pamela Toric *LaMonica Garrett as Deputy Cane Co-stars *Winston James Francis as Randall Hightower Featured Music *San Quinn - "Paid" Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5